


at a table

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But also, Crime, Detective AU, Detective!Logan, Kinda, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Teacher!Patton, i'm tired as hell and watching sanremo give me a break, idk really but oh well, implied kissing, implied murder/crime, secretary!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: Logan has been mulling over this case the whole day, and his friend and co-worker, Roman, is about ready to give up.Maybe they just need a push by Patton.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, implied platonic/romantic prinxiety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	at a table

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a one-word prompt thing on tumblr and the prompt was "table"  
> enjoy

They were sitting at a table. 

That's how all great things start. At a table, with two people mulling over papers and papers on a case lost to begin with and three more stacks on the floor by their feet.

Logan was about ready to lose his mind, if he were being honest.

"it's just," Roman turned around a chair, plopping himself in it, crossing his arms over the back. "there's nothing of value here, no proof, no actual evidence,"

"you are too quick to give up, Roman." the detective's face scrunched up.

"Nah, I just think you're stubborn." Logan sighed, gripping the edge of the table to stabilize himself. They'd been staring at the various papers scattered over the table for hours on end. it had darkened outside, and the offices had been long deserted except for the two of them.

even their superiors had decided to head home, but, for some reason, Logan had had some sort of genius lamp of lightning and had kept Roman there to aid him in the search for the particular piece of evidence they'd need to pin down the last suspect.

_ Josh Landely _ wasn't on their whiteboard, or anywhere on their papers, or even in the original batch of suspects for case 67. Yet Logan had set his suspicions on him. despite people telling him not to waste time on it, there he was, on a wednesday night, with his complaining coworker helping him look over papers upon papers about a case he wasn't even involved in.

Sitting at the table, Logan banged his head on it.

"-gan? buddy? Are you okay there?" He heard a, sweet, voice say. Most probably Patton, he thought.

And so it was. The teacher (now supposed secretary. It wasn’t official but, well, he did organize most meetings) came up beside him and leaned onto the table and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“Virgil wants to know when you’ll be home, Ro,” he said, turning to the man in question. Roman nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll, uh,” he stood up, nervously patting his thighs. “i’ll go now.” Logan nodded and half-sort-of-smiled at him. That prompted Roman to pick up his coat and bag and make a beeline for the door, by which he promised to help Logan the next morning. Logan knew that was a lie and that he’d sleep in, but he thanked him anyway.

Logan laid back in his chair with a sigh, crossing his arms. Patton turned back to him with a smile.

“It’s late, Logan,” Logan nodded.

“I know, I know, I just-” he made a frustrated noise. “There has to be  _ something _ here, something that gives him away, a small mistake he must’ve done”

Patton turned around sifting through the papers. “Profile, letters, identikit-” He stopped as he came across a few strange papers. He picked them up to take a better look. They were handwritten letters, addressed to a certain Cathy. “These- I haven’t seen these before,” Logan stood up as well, crowding next to him to take a better look at the letter. It was one he’d read many times over, the suspect had written to his sister Cathy. It spoke about his living situation at the time it was written.

“Landely wrote them to his sister, about a year or so ago,” Patton nodded thoughtfully.

“What are you looking for?” Logan looked up at him in surprise.

“You-you actually want to know?” Patton smiled at him, cocking his head.

“Of course, Logan,” Patton kept smiling, and Logan realized how nice he looked, how sunny and sweet and- close, that smile was. He cleared his throat and turned around to face the table full of papers, looking for the (very unofficial) profile, wherever it may be in that sea of evidence about everything they didn’t need.

They’d find it eventually, and read all of the letters over. They’d clear a whiteboard to use and connect dots with, in an hour or two they’d fill it up with all they could find. Piles of details they noticed connected to the bigger picture. Anything they could find that would make their work easier. Then they started looking at similarities between the letters sent at the press and the ones written by Landely, in the style in the words used the  _ ideas _ . On and on and on. And when they were tired they ran downstairs to the cafe that was open 24 hours, papers in hand. And they didn’t stop, and barely stopped when they found the incriminating piece of evidence. Barely, as Patton tugged a rambling Logan down beside him to indicate to him the phrase that kept being repeated, the repeating ideologies, the small details that confirmed a big case.

And sitting at that table, they made history.

(and if they kissed out of excitement, well, it was no one’s problem but theirs)


End file.
